


M E M E S

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Holy Ship Trinity, I started this at 12am, Lucifer plays Neko Atsume, M/M, Memes, Michael is an old man, and Castiel is just confused, and now its 3am, did i mention memes?, i take it black with 1 sugar, send coffee, some are kinda stale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: I think of some really weird bullshit late at night, like this.Angels discover memes and it's gay 'cause that's how I roll.





	M E M E S

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own :')

Michael would have been the picture-perfect seventy-something-year-old man trying to come to terms with modern technology had it not been for the fact he was wearing a young John Winchester. A calloused hand, rough from the previous body owner's life as a mechanic, gripped the phone in a way that screamed  _IhavenofuckingcluewhatI'mdoing_. Fingers were curled tightly around the device while the index finger of the other hand methodically and harshly pressed down on the touchscreen. The oldest Archangel was trying his hardest not to drop the phone but seemed to be more than willing to poke a hole through it – or stare a hole through it with the way it absorbed all his concentration. 

 

Adam sat next to him, a fond smile playing on his lips as he watched his angel struggle with his phone as though it was a game of Soduku and the older man couldn't count past 3. With his head settled on Michael's shoulder and their bodies pressed up against each other, as much as they could be in a sitting position, the youngest Winchester spoke softly. "Press that little back button at the bottom, like I showed you." His tone was cautious and calming; the last time he had tried to help his angel with technology, the library printer had been thrown across the room and Adam had been forced to return to shady websites for his research.   

 

Meanwhile, Dean and the Angel of Thursday were sat together on another couch. Dean was slumped lazily with one arm thrown over the couch while the other one was nursing a beer bottle. Castiel had slotted himself perfectly into the arm over the couch, back pressed against Dean's side as Crow's feet grew from his eyes as he squinted at Dean's phone. The phone that was a solid two inches from his face. Artificial light graced the angel's intense features as he attempted to decipher whatever was on the screen, clearly confounded by what he was viewing. Dean's attention was torn away from a rerun of Dr. Sexy when his angel questioned anxiously, "Dean?"  

 

The man blinked at the uneasy tone of voice before twisting his head to the angel. "Yeah, Cas?" He asked, trying not to let the apprehension show in his voice. 

 

"What is a thot?"  

 

Dean's eyes widened at that and his brows furrowed. "A what?" He questioned incredulously. 

 

"A thot." Castiel said a little louder but he spoke as though he knew the query was an odd one. 

 

Realisation dawned on the older Winchester and he pushed his beer between his legs before snatching his phone out of Castiel's hand to see what horrors the internet had imposed upon the sweet innocent cinnamon roll. The [meme](https://www.reddit.com/r/dankmemes/comments/6dnk8h/e_gone_thot/%20) confused the hunter as much as it did his angel. And Dean liked to think himself as pretty internet-savvy; he knew how to laugh at a decent 'Bend the Knee' meme or a self-deprecating meme (those were his favourite –  _so relatable_ ). He wasn't sure how to form a response but opened his mouth to defend humanity when another voice interrupted him.  

 

"A thot is a woman who takes part in sexual activities  _very_ liberally. It stands for 'That Hoe Over There', Cassie." The voice supplied, all languid and smooth. 

 

Sam's eyes widened comically as he looked at the other Archangel with more surprise than when Dean admitted to being bisexual. He had been rather content curled up in Lucifer's lap - per his demands – a hand carding through his hair until the angel spoke. "I'm sorry...  **What**?" He asked with disbelief crystal clear in his voice and confusion mingled with the beginnings of concern sparklingly in hazel eyes.  

 

The blond eyed him for a moment before turning his attention back to the phone resting casually in his hand, a complete contrast to his brothers. "He asked." Was stated nonchalantly as the angel's thumb was used to scroll through images on his human's phone.  

 

"B-but why-, how do you know the answer?" Sam challenged and Lucifer didn't even spare him a glance. He just kept scratching blunt nails on the brunet's scalp at the same time as he shrugged. 

 

"I keep up with internet culture. It's one of the few things that humanity has developed which I can appreciate." He hummed and the Moose gawped. He couldn't decide which was worse, the internet corrupting Lucifer's already fragile morals relating to humanity or Lucifer terrorising humanity through the internet. A vivid image of the younger Archangel doing an AMA on Reddit had Sam shifting to take his phone from possibly dangerous hands.  

 

He pouted and refused to relent his hold on the device when his human tried to take it from him. "But I just found a good page that posts offensive memes!" He whined and free his other hand from the tangled mess of brown hair. 

 

"I like these pictures!" Michael suddenly supplied across the room to Adam with an uncharacteristic amount of amusement. "These cats manage to get stuck in some very weird places!" Adam couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips at that. He should be grateful that the dark-haired angel wasn't going to run around screaming ' _Fucking_ _normies_ _! Get off my stream!_ ' and start screeching. But he was going to curl up on himself and die a painful death of cringe-overload if he started asking for a 'chezburger'.  

 

"Speaking of cats, why don't you go back on Neko Atsume instead and check if you've got any more, instead of laughing at the world's suffering." Sam suggested, his voice taking a slightly spiteful bite at the end of the suggestion. They had started wrestling now, he was practically laying on top of Lucifer as he pitifully attempted to get his phone back. 

 

"I checked it five minutes ago and, anyway-" 

 

" **ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION, THERE IS NO WAY-** "  

 

"Cas, _what the fuck_?" Dean hissed as he snatched his phone from the trenchcoat-wearing angel and promptly paused the video. 

 

"It had a picture of a bee in the thumbnail, Dean." Cas tried to defend himself in the saddest tone with the saddest eyes the hunter had ever seen; he had been personally betrayed by the internet.  

 

"Alright, no more memes for the angels!" Adam demanded, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Castiel seemed to agree, no longer interested in perusing through YouTube after experience auditory harassment but Lucifer scoffed. After a particularly piercing bitchface from Sam, however, he held his hands up in a defensive manner to show that he would comply. Michael handed the youngest hunter his phone back, happy to just enjoy his company and stare into nothing like he was looking into an endless void.  

 

Comfortable silence settled across the room after the outburst and everyone returned to their original behaviours. It was times like these that Dean would take a moment to appreciate that there was no arguing, no attempted murders and no apocalypse. Sure, things were still tense between Michael and Lucifer but they weren't trying to make prom dresses out of the Winchesters anymore. Instead, they all lived together in some dysfunctional form of domesticity, grateful for each day. It was nice, calm and- 

 

 **"NOW LOOK AT THIS NET THAT I JUST FOUND-"**  

 

"Chuck damn it Lucifer!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Lemme know what you thought and letmehavethesweetreleaseofdeath :D


End file.
